trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Marcus the Suicide kontra Roześmiany Jack
Siedemnastoletnia Laura była tego dnia przepełniona niepokojem. Wracała do szkoły po rehabilitacji i szczerze mówiąc, miała powody, by się obawiać. Ostatnio ON wykończył jej siostrę, czterech znajomych, a już w szpitalu dopiero co poznanego bezrękiego chłopaka. Wiedziała, że samobójstwa wszystkich tych sześciu osób nie były kwestią przypadku, a Marcus jest zdolny do wszystkiego. Gdy tylko weszła do klasy, wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Dziewczyny z ławki przed nią chichrały się, zasłaniając usta ręka, i co chwila spoglądając w jej stronę. Na przerwie w kiblu postanowiła to wyjaśnić. - Ej wy! O co wam chodzi? - odezwała się zaczepnie. - Ale o czym ty mówisz? - jedna z dziewczyn, Maja, uśmiechnęła się pogardliwie. - O te śmichy-chichy pod moim adresem! Najodważniejsza i jednocześnie przywódczyni całej paczki - Sylwia - postąpiła krok naprzód. - Weź już przestań, idiotko, OK? My nie mamy w zwyczaju gadać z niedorozwiniętymi dziećmi... Tego Laura nie mogła im puścić płazem. Rzuciła się na nie w pierwszym odruchu. One tylko na to czekały. Maja chwyciła ją za kaptur od bluzy i rzuciła o ścianę, na twarde kafelki. Na czoło Laury wystąpiła krew. Sylwia zadała jej cios w twarz. Laura kopnęła ją ze złością, w rewanżu Pola uderzyła ją ponownie w głowę. Powalenie jej na ziemię było już łatwizną. Dręczycielki zadowoliły się jeszcze kilkoma kopniakami, a potem Sylwia pochyliła się nad nią i okaleczyła jej policzki za pomocą żyletki. Laura wyrywała się, ale była mocno przytrzymywana przez Maję i Polę. Gdy wyszły, znów chichocząc i plotkując, Laura uniosła się na rękach i głośno zaszlochała. Nie z powodu ataku tych suk, tylko dlatego, że wiedziała, iż znajduje się w jego mocy i jest teraz jego celem. Nie myliła się. W ciągu kilku dni życie Laury zaczęło zamieniać się w koszmar. Mobbing ze strony paczki Sylwii pociągnął za sobą prześladowców. Teraz już więcej dziewczyn znęcało się nad Laurą, i było to coraz bardziej natarczywe. Nauczyciele oczywiście „niczego nie widzieli”. W nocy dręczyły ją koszmary, przez co chodziła do szkoły niewyspana, gdzie, swoją drogą, nałapała niestety kilka jedynek. Sytuacja w domu była napięta. Na Skypie zalewały ją hejty. W piątkowe popołudnie siedziała jak zwykle przy kompie, pogrążona w depresyjnych rozmyślaniach. Wiedziała co prawda, że to wszystko sprawka Marcusa the Suicide, jednak bez dostatecznej ilości snu nie potrafiła racjonalnie rozumować. Nie mając nic innego do roboty, skutecznie wbita w ponury nastrój, zeszła do salonu. Telewizor był włączony; postać na kanapie była odwrócona do niego tyłem i przykryta kocem. Laura przewróciła oczami. Matka znów ma fazę. - Mamo... co się znowu stało? - spytała. Jej matka uniosła głowę, z trupimi, zapuchniętymi od płaczu oczami, i śmiertelnie posępną miną. - Ten świat jest do bani. Ale i tak wszyscy umrzemy - odezwała się grobowym głosem. Laura zawsze puszczała mimo uszu słowa, które jej matka wypowiadała będąc w stanie depresji, ale teraz coś jej wpadło do głowy. Podeszła do szafki, w której jej rodzicielka trzymała antydepresanty. Wyjęła jedno z białych opakowań, na którym widniało: Jedna tabletka raz dziennie. Hmmm... a gdyby tak połknąć wszystkie naraz? Ale tutaj nie może popełnić samobójstwa. Najlepszy będzie las. Ta opcja wydała jej się najwłaściwsza, sama nie wiedziała czemu. - Mamo, wychodzę i biorę samochód! Wrzuciła opakowanie tabletek do kieszeni kurtki i wyruszyła. Po trzydziestu minutach dotarła do lasu. Ostrożnie jechała główną dróżką. Nagle samochód wpadł w poślizg! Usiłując odzyskać panowanie nad kierownicą, wystraszyła się nie na żarty. Poznany w szpitalu chłopak biorący udział w wypadku z udziałem samochodu stracił rękę, a kto wie, jaką Marcus będzie miał fantazję w stosunku do niej! Uderzyła w jakieś drzewo. Zaczęła ciężko oddychać... coś kazało jej wyjść z auta i się rozejrzeć. Coś na ziemi jaśniało wśród mroku. Przyświeciła latarką. To, co zobaczyła, przeraziło ją. Ujrzała pięć wypatroszonych dzikich kaczek, z wydłubanymi oczami, pozbawione piór, języków i skrzydeł; ich wnętrzności ułożono w jakieś litery. Litery te układały się w zdanie: Zabawmy się ;) Laura chciała znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego miejsca... teraz śmierć stała się realna. Miała zamiar jechać z powrotem do domu, ale drogę do samochodu zagrodziła jej wysoka postać. Był to klaun. Bardzo złowieszczy klaun. Był monochromatycznym chudym chłopakiem o długich kończynach. Patrzył na nią z paskudnym uśmiechem. W swych kościstych palcach trzymał kluczyk... Laura puściła się pędem między drzewami, za sobą słyszała śmiech... Roześmiany Jack wyciągnął swoje ręce. Klaun przyciągnął ją do siebie. Spojrzał jej w oczy. Ostatnim zdaniem, które usłyszała przed utratą przytomności, było: - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Ocknęła się w nieznanym miejscu. Było tu bardzo duszno. Obok siedział Roześmiany Jack. Przeszedł ją dreszcz na myśl o tym, jak ten sadysta traktował swoje ofiary... - Słuchaj - odezwał się.- Od razu powiem, o co mi chodzi. Wszystko kręci się wokół jednego gościa. Czy imię Marcus the Suicide coś ci mówi? Skinęła głową. - Ten facet rzuca mi kłody pod nogi. Robi konkurencję. - Konkurencję? - No, zabiera mi ofiary. Jeżeli jakieś dziecko nie popełniłoby samobójstwa, ja mógłbym je zabić. I tak by nie żyło, ale poszłoby na moje konto. Żaden z moich rywali nie jest tak skuteczny i tak upierdliwy jak Marcus. Nawet Jeff nie jest. - I czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - Marcus doprowadził do śmierci sześciu znanych ci osób. O ile mi wiadomo, do ciebie też się ostatnio dobiera. Masz doświadczenie. Znasz jego metody działania. A ja mam moc. Razem go pokonamy. - To duch, jego się nie da pokonać. - Aktualnie jest nie duchem. Jest zbudowany z tego samego, co ja - z energii kosmicznej. Wchodzisz w to? Laura, choćby ze strachu, zgodziła się. Jack wiedział, gdzie znajduje się kryjówka Marcusa. Trzeba było jednak do niej dotrzeć, a psychopatyczny samobójca strzegł jej bardzo gorliwie. Dysponował mocami i mógł zmieniać bieg wydarzeń. Laura znała już jego sztuczki. Dzięki niej razem z Jackiem uniknęli wszystkich jego pułapek i wreszcie dotarli do jego siedziby. Na wzgórzu stał wysoki jasnowłosy chłopak. Był przystojny i mógłby roztaczać wokół siebie przyjemną aurę, gdyby nie... gdyby nie jego oczy. Były przepełnione żądzą. Jakby płonęły od gorączki. Wszystkim robiło się nieswojo, gdy na niego patrzyli. Ubrany był normalnie i można by go wziąć za zwyczajnego nastolatka, gdyby nie ten wzrok i odwrócone pentagramy, które wyrył sobie na spodach dłoni. - Wreszcie się spotykamy- zawołał Roześmiany Jack z uśmiechem - dzisiaj cię wykończę, leszczu. - Czyżby? - odparł Marcus wkurzającym głosem, on chyba uwielbiał mieszać ludziom w emocjach, bo jego ton bolał niemal jak uderzenie. - Szczerze w to wątpię. To ja kieruję całym złem tego świata. Zająłem miejsce szatana - ciągnął, wpatrując się w nich tym swoim chorym wzrokiem, nie byli pewni, czy mówi poważnie, czy tylko żartuje. Nagle Jack zgiął się i stęknął z bólu. - Oto krótki popis moich umiejętności - powiedział znów Marcus the Suicide. Teraz klaun chwycił się za serce i z wrzaskiem osunął się na kolana. Miał jednak jeszcze dosyć siły, by chwycić przeciwnika swoimi mackami. - Wypatroszę cię jak świnię... - wysyczał. Roześmiany Jack przyciągnął go do siebie z zamiarem uśmiercenia; gdy Marcus był już bardzo blisko jego twarzy, Jack nagle zdrętwiał. Samobójca uderzył go z całej siły w twarz i zgrabnie wywinął się z uścisku. Jack jednak nie stracił refleksu i zadał mu cios, tak że Marcus odbił się od drzewa. Rzeź trwała jeszcze kilkanaście minut. Raz wygrywał Marcus, raz Jack. Żaden nie dawał za wygraną. W pewnym momencie klaun wyjął z kieszeni zapalniczkę i rzucił ją w stronę Marcusa, który nie zdążył się uchylić. - Skoro taki z ciebie szatan, to pal się jak w piekle! - zarechotał Jack triumfalnie. Oczy płonącego Marcusa zwęziły się... wykrzyczał jakąś szatańską klątwę... Jack zaczął rozglądać się zaniepokojony, później z hukiem i wrzaskiem, od którego zerwały się ptaki z drzew, rozerwał się na kawałki. Laura spojrzała na pustą polanę. Obydwaj byli nieżywi... lub przynajmniej znikli na dłuższy czas, by potem zaatakować znowu... Laura nie posiadała się ze szczęścia. Przeżyła spotkanie z dwoma najgroźniejszymi mordercami! Wyszła z tego cało i znów odzyskała wiarę w sens życia! Rozanielona ruszyła w kierunku domu. Tak, to prawda- ani Marcus nie doprowadził do jej śmierci, ani Jack nie pozbawił jej życia. Uczynił to za to pewien chłopak z krwawym uśmiechem, który kilka kroków przed drzwiami chwycił ją za szyję i podcinając jej gardło, wyszeptał: „Idź spać”. ---- Autorka: Marta the WriterDyskusjahttp://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Marta_the_Writer%7C Wkład Kategoria:Fanpasta